


Keyblade Master Virtus – A Story of War, Loss, and Renewal

by TromboneMaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, Keyblade Graveyard, Keyblade Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), World Creation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TromboneMaster/pseuds/TromboneMaster
Summary: These are the events leading up to and following the Keyblade War, from the perspective of Master Gula's most promising young apprentice, Virtus Sapenti. This is not, however, a story about war. This is a story about loss, purpose, hope, duty, friendship, and self-sacrifice; particularly in the days following the Keyblade War, and sort of ambiguously during the Divergence of the Worlds.





	Keyblade Master Virtus – A Story of War, Loss, and Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually write fanfiction. In fact the only kind of fanfiction I would ever even consider writing is one which fits neatly into the canon of the series it's based on. And until Nomura tells the story of the Keyblade War's aftermath, that's exactly what this is.
> 
> But it didn't start out that way. This idea spawned from one of my favorite elements of the Kingdom Hearts series (you'll have to read to find out what that is), and more than anything, I wanted to tell the story of its origin.
> 
> I'm not as good a creative writer as I am an academic writer—something that I absolutely despise admitting to myself—but I'm pretty good at both, so I thought I'd give it a shot.
> 
> Feel free to comment, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Each of the first 3 or 4 chapters has it's own separate little prologue chapter. Because of this writing style, the best general effect will be conveyed when reading the work in its entirety, not chapter by chapter. Just a heads up.

### Prologue #1: Adrift

Virtus awoke with a violent start. He was weak, his mind foggy. He was in pain, but he couldn't remember why.... Ah, yes! The war, that was it. How long ago was it? Judging from the pain, it couldn't have been too long past. But here in the mind-numbing nowhere, time seemed a distant thing, frivolous and unreal, something that may never have had any real existence at all....

He gritted his teeth. "Enough!" he shouted, and forced himself to alertness. He glanced at the limp figure beside him, its right arm draped over his left shoulder. Then, with sudden panic, he reached over and paused, as if waiting for something. After a few seconds, he permitted himself a sigh of relief. He readjusted the figure's arm over his shoulder and looked around.

He still had no idea how long they'd been lost, adrift in the black, empty void. Out here, with no reference to the time of day, or time at all for that matter, time did indeed seem a vague, fleeting dream. But he had no time for philosophical musings. And there was still one terrifying proof of the existence of time left to the stray souls. He tried not to think about it, but one of the things about being faced with one's own slow demise is that one's mind is inescapably drawn to the terminal prospect. He had to find something— _anything_ —to navigate by.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something. In the distance. It was a small something, but it was the only something in the infinite sea of nothing. And it was something upon which he could hope. He readjusted the figure he was carrying once again and prepared to propel the two of them toward the distant object.

"Hang on, Master Gula," he said. "I think we're almost there."


End file.
